Hogwarts Forever
by tiggrl7
Summary: Gabby and Katie were always different, so when they get letters to Hogwarts they aren't surprised. But they find secrets and romance. Volde**** has another plot. Can they survive their first year? Find out in Hogwarts Forever!


It was a sad night the Belle's house caught fire. They had two beautiful twin daughters, Kaitlin Rachel Maria Anna Belle, and Gabrielle Rosette Maria Alice Belle. But everyone called them Gabby and Katie. Just to keep things simple. Both of them had golden brown hair, twinkling hazel eyes. Gabby was only five minutes older than Katie was; so naturally she was in charge. Gabby was the serious; quiet type. Katie was almost always hyper. You can't keep her quiet for more than three seconds. They were six when the house burnt. As soon as possible, they were rushed out of the house. "Don't worry Katie, I'm sure the nice fire-peoples will find mom and dad." A six-year-old Gabby cooed as she hugged her crying sister. Her thin little arms barely fit around her waist. Katie sniffled. Her nose was red from crying. "Really?" Gabby didn't want her sister to loose hope. She had heard the firemen saying how the case was hopeless. "Yeah. Before you know it, mum will be back singing us her song, dad will give us piggy back rides around the garden, and we'll have our old room back so we can fight over the bed." Katie giggled. Gabby helped Katie down on the cold asphalt driveway in front of their dying house. She sat her on her lap and sang softly in her ear the song mum used to sing them:  
  
"Do not cry, child of mine  
For you are here,  
In my arms.  
As long as I have you here,  
Safe, warm, and loved,  
No harm will come,  
To you.  
As constant as the stars above,  
Remember that you are loved."  
  
Gabby 's voice was small, squeaky, and off-pitch; but it calmed Katie. Soon, she was fast asleep in her sister's loving arms. Gabby bent her head down and cried in Katie 's sweaty hair. Their parents died. They wept. None of this did any good. The sisters needed a place to stay, and fast. The answer came in Mrs. Simon's School for Young Ladies. Mrs. Simon was an awful lady that hated little girls. So when she saw two beautiful seven-year-old sweeties; she was enraged. She liked them even less after she found out weird things happened around them. She yells at them, her dress is on fire. She goes to sit in her chair; it disappears. Gabby and Katie managed to make two friends, Shani and Molly. Shani was only one year older than they were. Molly was six. Molly had short brow hair and big sad blue eyes. Shani had light brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were small and brown. Shani looked after them, being she was older. Molly took a liking to Gabby. So she was in charge of Molly. Katie and Gabby, although having two new friends, felt very lonely. Why did their parents have to die? Was their death a setup? Did someone want them dead? If so, who? Gabby and Katie were sure they would always spend Summers Alone, they were way wrong.  
  
`~`Five Years Later`~`  
  
The sun rose on a beautiful Friday Morning, for any normal kid. "Ding! Ding! Ding!" Mrs. Simons rang that annoying bell tied to their door. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" She screamed. All the little girls in room 418 worked quickly to make their beds, all except for Katie Bell. After all 9/10 beds were made and the owners of the beds stood beside them, Mrs. Simons began examine the beds. A very pretty girl that looked twelve with brown hair and brown eyes glanced at Katie Bell and rolled her eyes. It was her twin sister, Gabby Bell. She leaned over and poked the lump in the bed next to her. "Katie!" She hissed. "Katie get up!" Mrs. Simons walked over and Gabby stood up. Katie let out a moan. Gabby gave a loud nervous gulp. "Go." Mrs. Simons said without taking her gaze away from Gabby. "With pleasure!" Gabby whispered as she ran off. Mrs. Simons leaned next to Katie's ear. "Sleepy Head." She whispered. "Time to.  
  
GET UP!" Katie jumped out of bed. Mrs. Simons laughed coldly as she worked her butt off to make her bed. Then, Katie ran off downstairs with her tail between her legs. 


End file.
